User blog:Commander Marko/CB1: Zero, the Collector
IMPORTANT NOTE: Quotes will be added bit by bit by the end of the competition. Champion The Collector is a custom champion made for the CB1. Abilities bonus attack damage plus 10% of the target's total attack damage for 5 seconds after scoring a kill or an assist. This stacks up to 2 times.}} |description2= }} Zero launches a specialized round forward in a line, stopping at the first enemy champion hit, dealing physical damage and activating a restraining mechanism for 4 seconds. The affected enemy champion suffers a flat movement speed slow. The target is able to break the mechanism by performing a basic attack, removing the movement speed slow. Performing the basic attack will cause the target to be dealt physical damage equal to . |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=65 |costtype=Mana |range=825 }} }} Zero gains an accelerating movement speed bonus for 3 seconds. During the effect, Zero reduces 20% of the damage dealt to him. Zero sends out 75-unit wide projectiles outwards, dealing physical damage to the first target hit equal to the damage reduced plus bonus physical damage equal to a percentage of Zero's attack damage. |leveling = |cooldown=12 |cost= |costtype=Mana }} }} Zero shoots a pulse grenade at target area and detonates it on impact, dealing physical damage to targets in a 200-radius area and reducing their armor by a percentage for 2 seconds. Targets facing towards the explosion are blinded for the same duration. Damaging the target rooted by Final Flight will extend the root period by 1 second. Blinding Light has no cast time and it may be cast during Final Flight's self-knockback effect. |leveling = |cooldown=8 |cost=No |costtype=cost |range=750 }} }} Zero primes his weapon for 0.75 seconds, launching a destructive, fast-moving projectile at target enemy champion, dealing physical damage to them and snaring them for a short duration. The force of the blast causes both Zero and his target to be propelled 325 units in opposite directions. Casting Final Flight will grauster Shot.pngnt the movement speed bonus of Evasive Maneuvers. If Final Flight kills its target, its cooldown is reduced by a percentage. |leveling= |cooldown=120 |cost=100 |costtype=Mana |range=700 }} Lore Legends stir of an enigmatic hunter known as Zero, a hunter utilizing all tools at hand to capture and collect various artifacts and weapons. Zero feels no emotion: Once he sets his eye on an individual, their fate remains sealed. Many run and died nevertheless, although the few who fought back were no match for the Collector. Armed with an arsenal of technologically advanced tools and unrivaled combat skills, Zero's interest is now taken by the emergence of the Foreigners. Quotes ;Upon selection * "No remorse." ; Movement quotes * "No thought of life." * "Emotional fleshbags infest this world." * "I have no need of faith." * "I don't think. I do!." * "Hunters always find their marks." * "There is no end." * "Onward." * "This environment should host worthy creatures." * "I doubt they'll survive." ; Attack quotes * "This'll sting." * "Your pain does not concern me." * "Death? The least of your worries." * "Humans. So sensitive." * "Why do you resist?" * "Interesting." * "Your tools fascinate me." * "Hmm. Potential spotted." * "I will remember this." * "Memory is crucial." * "Know your enemy." ; Taunt * "Unique tools in the hands of fools." * "You'll never see the light of day." * "Oh. I'm not done with you... yet." ; Joke * "Humor is a simple waste of brainpower." * "You're really good at utilizing that... thing. Have you ever heard of sarcasm?" * "I don't utilize jokes." ; Upon obtaining a Collector's Bounty * "This'll be put to use." * "Extract necessary components." * "Fascinating." * "Interesting components." * "Diagnosing." ; Upon using Incapacitate * "Halt!" * "Don't!" * "Try me!" * "Haha!" * "Restraining organic lifeform." ; Upon using Evasive Maneuvers * "Untouchable." * "Right back at ya!" * "Return to sender." ; Upon using Final Flight * "Adios." * "You're mine." ; Upon executing a champion with Final Flight * "Boom!" * "Rest in peaces." * "Ashes to ashes." * "No more..." * *Zero laughs* from 150 / 300 / 450 . ** No longer refreshes the cooldown of Evasive Maneuvers. ** Now grants the movement speed bonus of Evasive Maneuvers. 29/03/15 * Traits of a Hunter ** Collector's Mark *** Bonus AD granted upon kill or assist reduced to 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 plus 10% of the targets total attack damage from 10 / 20 / 30 / 40 plus 10% of the target's total attack damage. ** Unrivaled *** Maximum amount of stacks reduced to 2 from 3. * Incapacitate ** No longer reduces the affected enemy champion's attack speed. ** NEW: The target's next basic attack will break the contraption, causing the movement speed slow to be removed at the cost of being dealt physical damage equal to 10% of their bonus attack damage. ** Slow no longer decays. ** Slow amount at later ranks reduced to 40 / 50 / 60 / 70 / 80 from 40 / 60 / 80 / 100 / 120. * Reflections ** REVISED ACTIVE: Now reduces 20% of the damage dealt to Zero. Projectiles hitting him are rebound, dealing physical damage to the first target hit equal to the reduced damage plus bonus physical damage equal to a percentage of Zero's attack damage. ** Bonus movement speed still intact. Just so I'd let you know. * Blinding Light ** NEW: Hitting an enemy champion rooted by Final Flight will extend the root duration by 1 second. 28/03/15 * Added. }} Category:Custom champions